


Convin drabbles

by Astrapod



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble Collection, Implied Animal Violence, Implied Violence, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, that tag killed me to write but it’s only mentioned in passing promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrapod/pseuds/Astrapod
Summary: Some old prompts from tumblr and maybe some other fics I started that, otherwise, won’t see the light of day. Each chapter is a separate drabble.





	1. Some real John Wick shit

**Author's Note:**

> Plz heed the tags for some potentially triggering things! This one is probably the darkest one I’ll be posting so it only gets lighter from here

“I don’t care what you do, just get him back!” An EMT barks at him while trying to shove Connor away with one hand, the other working on Hank’s unmoving body. 

The scene is brutal. Gunned down in their own home. No doubt this was supposed to be some kind of message to Connor. A dog whines in the background. 

He tugs his arm. “C’mon. You gotta let them work.”

Of course Connor fights him on it, jerking back and ignoring him completely. Any other time and he’d start a fight. Any other time and he’d probably shove him. But now? He gets it. He’s probably the last person Connor wants to see right now. 

It’s not the time to be aggressive.

“Hey,” he turns Connor’s face, forcing him to look away, “Let’s back up for a second, okay? They can’t help with you breathing down their necks.”

Connor lets himself be pulled away a few feet, at least. Small miracles.

He’s not sure what to do now. He hasn’t let go of his wrist, sure that if he does Connor will go right back to hovering. The dog whines again, loud and horrible, and Connor’s neck snaps in that direction.

It’s not looking good. 

This time he uses both hands to grab his face. Tears are pooling in Connor’s eyes and Gavin has to swallow past a lump in his throat. This is so fucked up. Fuck. 

“Don’t look. Stop torturing yourself.”

The tears start falling and, oh god, he’s not good with crying people. He swipes his thumbs across Connor’s cheeks to make them go away, but it doesn’t do much good. The floodgate is wide open.

An EMT shouts something in a hard, no-nonsense voice. Connor tries to turn around again, but Gavin’s hands hold him in place.

“Connor. Stop. Keep your eyes on me.”

“That’s my family.”

That choked out sentence plus the uncharacteristically twisted up face in front of him breaks his heart into a million tiny pieces. The dude doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve to lose his family. 

The EMTs keep yelling and the dog keeps whining and the tears keep pouring. He doesn’t know what to _do. _

This isn’t like dealing with a victim’s family. He knows Connor. He knows Hank and as much as he antagonizes the old man, he doesn’t want him to _die._

He overhears “cardiac arrest”and Connor starts hyperventilating. He knows he’s going to try to turn around and look again, so before it can happen, he grabs the back of his head and pulls him down against his neck. It’s okay if it’s awkward and uncomfortable. It’s fine. The important thing is Connor’s not seeing _that. _

“Everything’s gonna be fine.”

Even to his own ears it sounds like the biggest lie. 

Connor’s knees start to give out and they both sink to the floor. He doesn’t let go. He won’t leave him alone. Not like he was left alone.

Connor fists his hands in his shirt and chokes out a string of curses so colorful that Hank would be proud.


	2. Gavin accept love challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin doesn’t handle love confessions very well.

Gavin can’t believe this. He can’t let himself believe it.

_I’m in love with you._

Connor is lying. He’s trying to be funny with his shitty fucking robot humor. It’s not the slightest bit amusing—he’s pissed. His fists are curled up at his sides, blunt nails digging into his palms. He won’t hit Connor, no matter how bad the urge to knock his fucking teeth out right now is.

He is so, so tired of people playing with his feelings. His trust. He never thought Connor would be one of them.

“Go to hell.”

Connor’s face goes from surprised to confused to angry in the span of a split second.

“What?”

Gavin is almost shaking from the venom coursing through his body.

“You’re not fucking funny, asshole.”

Connor gapes at him. “I’m not trying to be.”

His teeth grind together, sealing his mouth shut so he doesn’t say anything dumb like _I thought we were friends, why are you doing this to me? _It’s that certain brand mix of anger and upset that causes tears to well up in his eyes. He hates it. He hates being an angry crier because it makes him look so fucking weak and fragile.

Connor’s face clears. He gets that look he has when he figures out something huge with a case.

“You think it’s impossible for me to love you.”

Not a question, but a statement.

So maybe he’s not joking. Still. Connor can’t know what he’s talking about.

“Is it because I’m an android or because you’re such a little shit that you can’t—”

“I think it’s impossible for _anyone _to fucking love me, okay?”

He just wants to leave. Leave this conversation, leave this city, leave Connor. He can’t do this anymore.

“Gavin,” Connor takes one step closer and he takes one step back. No, he can’t do this.

“I don’t believe you, Connor.”

In a quick motion, too fast for him to comprehend what’s happening, Connor steps into his space again and grabs him by the face. “I need you to shut up and listen to me.”

He doesn’t even have it in him to fight anymore. He’s drained. Connor can just step on him and crush him and do whatever he wants with all the broken bits.

“I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed. Shouldn’t that make you happy, Gavin? You’re always so delighted when I fail, so this should be no exception.”

The thing about androids is they have no problem with eye contact. And Connor’s big doe eyes are shining with sincerity.

“I don’t know why it’s you, but it is. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, but I really think you do. So I hope one day you can believe me when I say that I truly love every bit of you, you _stupid, stubborn human.”_

Connor leans in like he’s going to kiss him, and his heart stops cold. Instead, he pauses at the last second and rests their foreheads together. Gavin honestly thinks he might be having a heart attack. He can’t move. He can’t speak. He’s shaking.

What the fuck is he supposed to do _now?_


	3. What if we fell in love...and stole a dog...and we were both detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor spies a dog. The rest is history.

Connor has been looking across the street for a half hour now, eyeing the dog tied up in the snow. He’s completely distracted from the crime scene at hand and Gavin knows it’s only a matter of time before he brings the dog up. He wishes he could be annoyed, but Connor’s deep concern over a mangy, probably abused mutt is…sweet. He always wants to save everything. He still hasn’t accepted that it’s an impossible feat to achieve.

“Do you see that dog over there?”

Called it.

“Yeah, I see the poor bastard. Can you pay attention here?”

Connor continues staring. They might as well go ahead and give up on this crime scene right now.

He _does _feel bad for the dog. It’s just tied up in the corner of the yard with nothing around but snow. There’s not even a doghouse—not even a blanket. He doesn’t see any water around either. It looks starved.

“Let’s do something crazy,” Connor whispers and makes to walk across the road.

_Let’s?_

He grabs his wrist before he can stride off. “Hold on a second, you fuckin’ maniac. You can’t just go steal someone’s dog—there are cops right here.”

“Gavin, _we _are cops.”

“We’re police detectives.”

“Which means we can justifiably investigate why this animal isn’t being properly cared for,” Connor slides his arm out of his grasp and takes off. Jesus. Once he gets something in his head there’s just no stopping it. He looks at the two officers who are in turn staring after Connor heading determinedly, not to the front door of the house, but to the back yard.

Gavin’s eye twitches.

“Uh. We’ll be right back.”


End file.
